Back in Albuquerque Fully Qualified
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Seqeul to My Best Friend's Brother suggest you read that before this. It basically about Gabriella and Troy being back in Albuquerque fully qualified as doctors and there live in Albuquerque and the ups and downs that will come.
1. Chapter 1

**Back in Albuquerque-Fully Qualified**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone this is the sequel to My Best Friend's Brother. Not sure how good it will be and this will be my first sequel I have ever done, not that I am asking you to go easy on me because I want feedback.**

**I strongly recommend reading My Best Friend's Brother before you read this as there will be references for parts of the story.**

"**Hey Mrs Peterson?" asks Gabriella "How you feeling Alice?"**

"**A little better.," answers Alice **

"**Have the results come in yet?" asks Mrs Peterson**

"**As soon as I have them I will tell you Mrs Peterson the lab is being as quick as they can," says Gabriella**

"**How long till the wedding?" asks Mrs Peterson**

"**2 months to go," says Gabriella excitedly**

**Gabriella had graduated for Stanford University as a fully qualified paediatric ****Physician and child ****Physiotherapist**** and had been proposed to by her boyfriend Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton you say you've heard that name before of course you the boy who is 2 years qualified and had amazing references is kind and compassionate to his patients at Presbyterian Hospital were he works in the A and E department hoping to transfer into paediatrics as he is qualified in A and E and paediatrics. While Gabriella being a newly qualified doctor worked with one of the more experienced doctor's the head of the paediatric department while she found her feet.**

"**You can tell you excited got everything planed?" asks Mrs Peterson**

**Gabriella nods, "I have a dress fitting in 2 weeks," says Gabriella**

"**Is Doctor Bolton all sorted?" Alice**

**Alice is one of Gabriella own patients which her mentor assigned her. Alice had come into the A and E one day with her mother. She hadn't been feeling well and her mother took her to see there ordinary GP who had sent her for test at the hospital. Alice is under weight for her age, pale, tired all the time, breathless and having infections all the time that refuse to go away.**

**Gabriella has looked up these and thinks that Alice has acute ****lymphocytic** **leukaemia but is waiting for the test results to come in.**

"**Yeah Troy is sorted," says Gabriella**

"**Speaking of Troy," says Mrs Peterson pointing**

**Gabriella turns her head to see her ****brown haired fiancée making his way towards her.**

"**TRO," squeals Alice**

"**Hey Al how you feeling," says Troy**

"**Better Doctor Montez is taking care of me," says Alice**

"**I'm sure she is. She's very good at that," says Troy "Hey beautiful," he says turning to Gabriella "Ready for lunch?"**

"**Sure am**** I'll see you later Mrs Peterson, Alice" says Gabriella walking off hand in hand with Troy to the hospital cafeteria. Where Troy grabs the pasta dish of the day with a bottle of water and some fruit and Gabriella has a salad, diet coke and a chocolate brownie.**

"**So what do you think is wrong with Alice?" asks Troy**

"**I'd hate to say it since she'll only 10 but acute myeloid leukemia," answers Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**You think the same?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah from what you decided to me at home. Pale, underweight, tired, breathless, constant colds," says Troy**

"**But then again you do get pale, underweight and tired from ****getting to many colds and maybe her immune system just isn't that strong," says Gabriella**

"**What about the brea****thlessness and the other symptoms that fit the bill for acute myeloid leukemia," says Troy**

"**Which leads me to think it is acute ****lymphocytic**** leukemia," says Gabriella**

"**Poor kid," says Troy**

"**We see it every day not every can come in get cured some people just aren't that lucky," says ****Gabriella**

**Half an hour later.**

"**Mrs Peterson I have the results back would you care to step over her a moment," says Gabriella**

**Mrs Peterson walks away from Alice's bedside to Gabriella**

"**Do you want the good news or the bad news?" asks Gabriella**

"**Bad and then good," says Mrs Peterson**

"**The bad news is Alice has acute ****lymphocytic**** leukemia," says Gabriella**

"**How is there are good news in that?" asks Mrs Peterson slightly tearing**

"**The good news is we've caught it early and it is treatable if we get the cancerous cells and do chemotherapy and radiotherapy there is a ****likelihood of 80% that Alice is going to be fine after treatment and that the cancer won't come back later in life," says Gabriella**

"**I'm going telling Alice," says Mrs Peterson**

"**Gabriella," says Gabriella's Mentor Doctor ****Sonia**

"**Yes Doctor Mac," says Gabriella**

"**I am the barer of good news," says Doctor Sonia**

"**What would that be?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy is being transferred and is going to be assisting you with Alice but he answers to you as she was your patient first," says Doctor Sonia**

"**But I should listen to what he says as he has more experience," says Gabriella**

**Doctor Sonia nods.**

"**Gabby," says Alice who is at Gabriella's side.**

"**Yeah Alice?" asks Gabriella bending down to Alice's height  
>"Am I going to die?" asks Alice tearfully<strong>

**Gabriella looks at Doctor Sonia.**

"**Sweetie what has you mum told you?" asks Gabriella leading Alice back to her bed.**

"**That I have a form of cancer but you caught it early," says Alice**

"**That's a good thing that we caught it early it means is more treatable and may take less time to cure," says Gabriella**

"**So if you caught it late it wouldn't be treatable," says Alice settling back into bed**

"**It would but the cancerous cells would have spend and it wouldn't just be in one part of you body it would be all over," says Gabriella**

"**I'm going to give you both some time to take it in while I and speak to my partner about how we can treat it," says Gabriella leaving to go find Troy in A and E.**

"**When Gabriella gets to the A and E department she doesn't spot Troy but does spot his head of department Doctor Mason.**

"**Hey Doctor Mason," says Gabriella**

"**I ****presume you're here because Sonia told you about Troy's transfer," says Doctor Mason**

"**Yeah she said," says Gabriella**

"**He is in the room 3 you can tell him," says Doctor Mason**

"**Knock knock," says Gabriella at Room 3.**

**Troy turns from talking to his patient to see Gabriella at the door.**

"**I'll be right back Mr Roper," says Troy getting up and going to the door**

"**You take your time I'm not going anywhere," says Mr Roper**

"**Hey Brie what brings you down here?" asks Troy**

"**Not much just you're transfer," says Gabriella**

"**I got the transfer to pediatrics," says Troy**

"**You did your to assist a new doctor with her leukemia ****patient," says Gabriella**

"**Let me guess you and Alice," says Troy**

"**Yeah she asked me if she was going to die Troy," says Gabriella**

"**I know you want to but you can't get to attached to the children," says Troy**

"**I know," mutters Gabriella**

"**I'll finish in here and then speak to Joe and probably come up," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**You can't save everyone Gabs," says Troy**

"**I know," says Gabriella**

"**That hit you hard didn't when the girl died in Stanford," says Troy**

"**She was 6 Troy and it was only 7 months ago," says Gabriella**

"**I know but how far is the leukemia?" asks Troy  
>"Caught it early," says <strong>**Gabriella**

"**So there is more chance of ****her being cured you have to stay strong for her," says Troy**

"**I know," says Gabriella**

"**See you in a bit," says ****Troy**

"**Troy you can go up now," says Doctor Mason**

"**Really what about Mr Roper," says Troy**

"**He's my patient and your other 3 have been disrupted.**

**As Gabriella and Troy walk up the ****pediatric department a sudden wave of nausea comes over Gabriella.**

"**Can we stop at the vending ****machine and get some water?" asks Gabriella clutching Troy's arm for support as she sways.**

"**Brie you don't look to good you feel sick?" asks Troy**

"**Nauseous," says Gabriella**

"**We'll get you that water, talk to Mrs Peterson and Alice and figure out the best ****treatment plan for Alice," says Troy**

"**Not to strenuous****," says Gabriella as they enter the pediatric ward.**

"**Gabriella you have another patient 6 year old girl Mia she's broken her arm so she should be out within 2 hours," says Doctor Sonia**

"**And Troy you assisting Gabriella with Alice and you have a patient called Jacob 12 year old lad with a deep cut down his arm needs roughly 7 to 8 stitches," says Sonia**

"**Oh god," says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy but Gabriella as already darted into the bathroom next to them and Troy can hear reacting.**

"**Doctor Bolton," says Alice**

"**Yes Alice?" asks Troy going over**

"**Is Gabby ok?" asks Alice**

"**Doesn't sound it," says Troy**

"**She ill?" asks**** Alice**

"**I'm fine Alice," says Gabriella**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**Wildcat I'm fine," says Gabriella ****suspicious already forming in her mind at way she is being sick.**

"**Right I'm going dealing with Mia," says Gabriella **"And booking a pregnancy test with Caitlyn," she thinks

"**I'll go ****stitch up Jacob," says Troy**

"**And then Mrs Peterson we will come and talk to you about Alice's treatment," says Gabriella**

**Troy and Gabriella go to there ****separate patients.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Albuquerque-Fully Qualified**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**Bye Alice," says Gabriella and Troy**

**Alice a 10 year old girl who had recently been diagnosed with a type of leukaemia was going to the cancer section of the hospital were she could be looked after by physicians who were trained in dealing with cancer.**

"**You'll come visit me?" asks Alice**

"**Of course we will," says Gabriella**

"**And you Troy?" asks Alice**

"**Of course I will and you know what Alice," says Troy getting down to Alice's level.**

"**What?" asks Alice**

"**You're a brave little girl but you're also strong and I know you can fight this," says Troy**

**5 minutes later Alice and her mum have left.**

"**Gabriella," calls a voice**

**Gabriella and Troy turn to see Caitlyn a nurse from the maternity ward.**

"**One second," calls Gabriella "I'll be right back babe," she says to Troy**

"**Brie is everything ok?" asks Troy**

"**Course it is," says Gabriella leaving Troy stood their**

"**Follow me," says Caitlyn**

**Gabriella follows Gabriella to the maternity ward.**

"**Congratulations," says Caitlyn**

"**I'm pregnant," says Gabriella shocked**

"**Yeah would you like an ultra scan?" asks Caitlyn**

**Gabriella nods a smile forming on her face.**

**5 minutes later.**

"**Well it looks like your about 2 months along. All is healthy and I will book you an appointment to come back in 12 weeks and print a few pictures of for you," says Caitlyn**

**10 minutes later Gabriella is walking back into the paediatrics ward photo's clutched to her chest still digesting the information.**

"**Brie," says a voice breaking her thinking.**

"**Huh what?" asks Gabriella looking at Troy**

"**What did Caitlyn want?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella thinks about it for a moment and then beckons Troy closer. He takes a step closer and he wraps his arm around her.**

"**Well," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah," says Troy**

"**I've got a baby in my tummy," says Gabriella**

"**You've what," says Troy**

"**I've got a baby in my tummy," repeats Gabriella**

"**You've got a- your pregnant," whispers Troy**

**Gabriella nods. Troy whoops and spins her around.**

"**Troy there are children sleeping," scolds Sonia**

**Troy looks at Gabriella who nods.**

"**I'm gunna be a dad," grins Troy still hugging Gabriella close**

"**Troy I need to breathe so does the baby," chokes Gabriella**

**Troy loosens his hold on Gabriella.**

"**Congratulations you two," grins Sonia**

"**Don't tell anyone," says Gabriella "We're going to tell all our friends here ourselves," she adds**

**Sonia nods. "Now back to work,"**

**By the time Gabriella and Troy go to the cafeteria for their lunch they are congratulated by nearly even member of staff if the hospital.**

**Gabriella looks at Sonia who shrugs in a it was such good news I had to tell everyone way.**

**Gabriella mock glares and then smiles and joins in the big hug.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Albuquerque-Fully Qualified**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

**As the wedding draws closer Gabriella becomes more nervous but excited to finally become Troy's wife.**

"**MOTHER STOP IT," shouts Gabriella**

"**Don't talk to me like who is paying for this wedding I am so you will have what I want end of," states her mother**

"**Actually dad is paying and he wants me to have whatever I want Casey, Sharpay and Taylor MY bridesmaids have helped me with everything THEY are going to be my bridesmaids not you or any of my cousins and DAD is walking me down the aisle you are sitting there in the pew," says Gabriella "And if you don't like that then you can't come at all," she adds**

"**Your dad is a cheating bastard and he will not be in this wedding and I am paying and you're getting married at the Cathedral," says her mother**

"**I am getting married at the Embassy Suites Hotel and the receptions is there and it has been booked for months," says Gabriella**

"**No it hasn't you booked it and then said a week later you wanted it at a church and reception in the church hall so I unbooked it," says her mum**

"**I'm going home," says Gabriella "The wedding is cancelled," she adds**

**Once at home Gabriella bursts into tears and cries while booking to return tickets to Vegas.**

**Troy comes in to find his tear stained fiancée asleep on the sofa one hand held protectively over her small baby bump.**

**He sits on the floor next to her watches her then carefully picks her up and slides under her.**

**Gabriella wakes up moments later.**

"**Troy," she asks**

"**Yeah baby it's me," says Troy**

"**The wedding is off," says Gabriella**

"**What why?" asks Troy panicking**

"**My mother," states Gabriella**

"**What did she do?" asks Troy**

"**A week after we made the reservations at the hotel she cancelled them and booked the church and church hall she was pushing us to married at so we're me and you are going to Vegas for the weekend," says Gabriella**

"**Are you sure?" asks Troy**

"**Yes I want my mum there but I want my dad there and she refuses to let him walk me down the aisle or for the girls to be my bridesmaid she wants to be maid of honour and have all her sister and sisters daughters be the bridesmaid because she is paying I pointed out dad was and she didn't believe me and was all I am paying so you will have my wedding that will end badly," says Gabriella**

**There's a knock on the door.**

"**You go it's probably her," says Gabriella**

**Troy goes to the door. "I'm sorry Anna but you can't come in," says Troy**

"**You can't tell me what to do it's my daughters house she's not marrying you anymore your moving out she doesn't love you," says Anna**

**Gabriella gets up and goes to the door. "You bitch. I do love Troy always have always will and it is mine and Troy's house and I am marrying him your just not invited so please get off our property or I will call the police," says Gabriella**

**Gabriella's mum walks off and leaves.**

"**Right then let's go to Vegas," says Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in Albuquerque-Fully Qualified**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Sequel to My Best Friend's Brother suggest you read that before this. It basically about Gabriella and Troy being back in Albuquerque fully qualified as doctors and there live in Albuquerque and the ups and downs that will come.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Here we are Mrs Bolton home sweet home," mutters Troy**

**Gabriella grins at her new name sliding out of Troy's lips.**

**She shrieks suddenly when Troy scoops her up and carries her over the threshold like a proper bride and groom.**

"**Do you know why Troy and Gabriella has got us all gathered here?" asks Sharpay**

**Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke and the rest of Troy's and Gabriella's friends and families are gathered in Belle's Bar a last minute reservation before they went for there honeymoon. Belle was the only one who knew of there marriage and she had kept it that way all week and still hadn't spilled it.**

"**Belle do you know?" asks Sharpay**

**Belle just grins.**

"**You do," accuses Sharpay**

"**I'm will not say a word you'll find out from Troy and Gabriella," smiles Belle**

**Just a few minutes later Belle stands on the bar and whistles the entire room turn to look at her.**

"**Ok everyone the time has come to reveal what is going on," smiles Belle**

"**It gives me great honour and pleasure to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton," shouts Belle gesturing to the door.**

**Troy and Gabriella walk in hand in hand faces beaming and bodies glowing from their honeymoon tan. There friends and families descended on them with hugs and congratulations.**

**The End**

**Review please**

**Merry Christmas**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
